readordiefandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:The ending of R.O.D the tv series
Hello, I don't know if this website is checked often, or even at all, but i just finished watching the TV series of ROD. And i just have a few questions to ask because the ending leaves it as a mystery for Mr. Joker. I know that he saw what Junior saw, and that it put him in a mental state.. What i dont understand is when he sees the dog and then he's eyes become wider and he disapears.. Does anyone know why this happened? Anonymous User 03:36, May 16, 2007 Please consider checking our LiveJournal community, over here. The community is fairly active and can get to you sooner. I don't know exactly what happens and, frankly, I don't think anyone else can say so confidently either. Right now it's speculation as to what happened. ...so how does this signing thing work? Cookie Pixie 07:05, 16 May 2007 (UTC) ---- Ummm... ok, well to start, yes I would like to say that anything and everything I tell you here is, of course, speculation. I think that when he sees the dog/wolf/whatever and his eyes change, that symbolizes him waking up from the trance-like state that he was in. The thing I do not understand, is the fact that when Wendy returns from the house and finds the chair empty, and just smiles, what does this mean. Joker seems to have disappeared. He may have simply vanished, or he could have just been standing just out of sight and that was merely a teaser that was made to leave us guessing. I doubt very much that she would have laughed if he had have suddenly disappeared, so I doubt very much that that was the end of him. Anyway, as I stated before, there are only maybe a handful of people that could properly answer your question, and I'm afraid I'm nt one of them. To get the kind of answer you are looking for, you would have to go straight to the source and ask someone that worked on the series personally, and it may even be a thing that not even Kurata knows himself at the moment. The ending puzzles us all, but in the end, isn't that what makes the series so complete? Valentinez Kaiser 01:43, 28 July 2007 (UTC) ---- I thought it might have been that he had just then stopped seeing whatever it was Junior was showing him. The dog as a stimulus is interesting too. Wendy throwing her apron off immediately suggests that she's ready to follow him again. Alex M 19:52, 17 July 2010 There has been a lot of discussion on what the meaning of the ending on the LiveJournal community] but there really is no way to be sure without another series being made. If you want to discuss it, I would recommend going to the Livejournal community and making a post. It's a topic everyone loves to talk about. MiB24601 05:03, July 21, 2010 (UTC)